ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbase 11
Starbase 11 was a Federation outpost six days away at maximum warp from the Talos Star Group. The base had repair and maintenance facilities for starships and was at least partially located on a planetary surface. In 2267, Commodore Mendez replaced Commodore Stone as the commanding officer of Starbase 11. ( ) History In 2267, the diverted to Starbase 11, then under the command of Commodore Stone, in order to undergo repairs due to damage sustained during an encounter with an extremely powerful ion storm. While the Enterprise was there, Starbase 11 served as the site of a court martial against the vessel's commanding officer, James T. Kirk, the first such proceeding against a starship captain, for Kirk's apparent role in the death of Lieutenant Ben Finney. It was later discovered, however, that Finney was not, in fact, dead, but had rather faked his own death in an effort to frame Kirk. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise returned to Starbase 11, which at this point was under the command of Commodore Mendez. Although it had initially appeared as if Captain Kirk had received orders to divert to the starbase, subsequent investigation concluded that the facility had sent no such message, and that the orders were, in fact, forged by the Enterprise s first officer, Lieutenant Commander Spock, as part of a plot to gain access to Captain Pike, his former commanding officer, and illegally transport him to the forbidden planet of Talos IV. ( ) File:Starbase 11, TOS remastered.jpg|Aerial view of Starbase 11 File:Starbase 11 Night.jpg|Aerial view of Starbase 11 at night File:Starbase 11 surface, TOS remastered.jpg|Surface view at day File:Starbase 11 Night2.jpg|Surface view at night File:Starbase11orbit.jpg|The busy orbit of Starbase 11 Resources and facilities In addition to its starship repair facilities, Starbase 11 also housed a medical section with an intensive care area dedicated to the treatment of seriously wounded individuals. One of its patients was Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, who was left an invalid subsequent to exposure to massive amounts of delta rays. The starbase also maintained a computer center, at least one bar and court room, respectively, and at least one shuttlecraft, the Picasso. ( ) File:Starbase 11 - Commodore Office.jpg|The Commodore's office File:Starbase 11 - Bar, TOS remastered.jpg|A bar on Starbase 11 File:CourtMartial.jpg|A court room on Starbase 11 File:Starbase 11 - Computer Center.jpg|The base's computer center File:Starbase 11 - Medical Section.jpg|A room in the medical section List of personnel * See: Starbase 11 personnel Appendices Background Information Starbase 11 was the first named starbase in Star Trek. The name of the planet on which Starbase 11 was situated wasn't given in either episode. However, it seemed quite plausible that the base was on a moon of a gas giant, visible in the sky in "The Menagerie". "Court Martial" and "The Menagerie" were not originally broadcast in adjoining weeks, but they were filmed back-to-back. In the DS9 episode , the cover image of the Galaxy was a homage to the matte painting featured here. Apocrypha According to the Star Trek Online tie-in novel The Needs of the Many, Harry Kim became the First Officer of Starbase 11 in 2400 (the same year he would have become Captain of the and left for a four-year deep space mission in the alternate timeline depicted in ). External link * de:Sternenbasis 11 fr:Base stellaire 11 ja:第11宇宙基地 nl:Sterrenbasis 11 0011, Starbase